


Picture Perfect

by bookwormally



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormally/pseuds/bookwormally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan Ampora is one of the best quadrant models out there. Everyone loves his work and mostly loves him. Everyone except the photographer's assistant who doesn't give a damn about him. This must be fixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

There is nothing more attractive in the Empire than the quadrant models. They’re specially picked to inspire hate and love in the viewer, to encourage pail filling for the nervous or unwilling, and to just be a prime example of the Empire. One of the best is Eridan Ampora. Most models are associated with just one quadrant, just their face inspiring churning hate or a need to pap. Ampora is not so limited. His face is heartrendingly beautiful. His smirk is so hateable. His physique shows he could go toe to toe with the best of them. His posture as he curls back into the platform inspires the urge to worship him with the softest touches. Eridan Ampora could have anybody he wants pitch or flushed and everyone in the Empire knows it.

So why doesn’t the damn photographer’s grumpy assistant know it?

The photographer is always cooing praise for him as he adjusts him and takes the pictures that drive the Empire wild. His assistant never stops frowning and never seems to give a shit even when Eridan is doing the risqué shoots. It’s infuriating to have no effect on someone. Of course logically he knows there are probably some people out there, unimportant people of course, that don’t care about him or his face or body. But this little lowblood isn’t on some far-flung piece of rock ages away from him. He’s working close to him and should have at least blushed once by now!

They’re done for the night and Eridan normally would have left to eat and get fawned over before heading to his coon alone because who knew what these trolls were carrying and he doesn’t need bulge warts thanks. He’s starving still, but goes back to the set instead of leaving. Maybe dinner would get this lowblood to open up a little, admit he thinks Eridan is amazing instead of a pain in his ass like his scowl suggests.

The photographer is still there packing his stuff up and barking orders to his assistant. Eridan just watches for a minute. There’s no hesitation to fulfill the orders, but the assistant’s shoulders are tight. Troll needs to relax. With a smirk Eridan pushes off the wall and walks over. The photographer is a quick witted teal and looks up and quickly offers a smile. “Mr. Ampora, what are you still doing here? I thought Mr. Zahhak was taking you out this evening?”

Eridan flutters his fingers. “Eq is spending the rest of the evening with his moirail. I’ve been left bereft. I was wondering if someone else might join me.” It’s clear from the way the teal’s eyes light up that he thinks Eridan wants his company.

“Oh well if you just give me a few minutes to get everything packed up, I would be flattered.”

Eridan grins wider. “Oh I’m glad you’re flattered, but I’m afraid I wasn’t offering it to you.” He turns to the assistant who is slamming things around. “I was wondering if he’d like to join me.”

The photographer’s face falls and he glares at his assistant even as he talks to Eridan. “Him? Mr. Ampora he’s just a rustblood who doesn’t know good light from bad. I’d hate for you to suffer through dinner with someone like him!”

The seadweller blinks slowly. “I think I can make my own decisions and even if he eats with his hands it’ll be an interesting night. If I went with you I’d feel like I was still working and my neck already hurts.” He winks to soften any sort of insult because he does work with this tealblood as much as the teal’s attitude makes his teeth hurt sometimes.

The photographer sighs, but doesn’t argue. “As you say, Mr. Ampora. Another time perhaps?”

“Perhaps.” Eridan kisses his cheek and moves to the assistant who’s hefting a large bag onto his shoulder. “Good evening, Mr. Assistant.”

The lowblood just scowls at him. “What do you want? Craft services already closed so if you want coffee or something you gotta get it yourself. I’m off the clock.”

Eridan tries for a charming smile. “I’m here to offer something actually. I’m Eridan Ampora, but you already knew that. What’s your name?”

The troll gives him a suspicious look. “Karkat. My name is Karkat. Now what the fuck do you want?”

Rude. Eridan resists the urge to pout or snarl and offers a hand. “Nice to meet you properly Karkat. I’ve seen you scurryin’ around for a couple weeks and just never got the change to say hello.”

Karkat takes his hand and shakes it firmly. He’s muttering under his breath something about Eridan only saying hello to those that were worthy and the seatroll grins. “Guess you’re one of the worthy now, huh?” Karkat goes red and sputters and Eridan gives his earfins a wiggle. “I’ve got good hearing and a good soul so I’ll take it as a compliment to my refined tastes.”

The other troll huffs and adjusts his bag. “Yeah great, you got the best taste ever. What the fuck do you want already? This shit is heavy and I’d like to go home and shove some tasteless shit in my mouth and pretend I don’t have to get up and do all the same festering garbage again tomorrow.”

Eridan snorts. “Must be so hard for you. Luckily I’m here to make it better. Come to dinner with me.”

“You’re joking. If you want to embarrass me or some shit try again.” Karkat is quick to deny and now Eridan pouts.

“If I was out to trick you I’d be a sight more subtle about it. Come to dinner with me and eat. I wanna talk to you.”

Karkat glares at him. “Why? Because you need a fresh face to kiss your ass?”

Okay seriously, what is wrong with this lowblood? Everyone fawns over him. Everyone! Eridan purses his lips. “If I was out for ass kissing I’d hardly ask someone who looks like he shoved a lemon up his nook every night. Just come to dinner and stop being such an ass.”

He considers, hefting the bag again. “Are you paying?”

Eridan’s easy smile returns. “Of course. Would hate to suffer through dinner at a place you can afford when there’s so much better to be had. Hope you like fish and rich food though.”

Karkat rolls his eyes. “Let me put this shit away and then I’ll go. Try not to explode your nasty fish guts everywhere in glee.”

The seadweller grins even wider. “I’ll save any explosions for after dinner.”

Karkat’s flush tells him he catches the meaning with ease. Eridan laughs.

Eridan picks a place to eat with the ease of long practice. It’s one of those private places where great food and less exposure to the press are guaranteed. Not that the Empire pays too many trolls to run around and do nothing but bother the famous, but there were a few and they could be very irritating. Understandable given that if they stopped providing interesting gossip they’d be culled for laziness. Tonight it won’t even be an issue.

They’re given a lovely table in the back where they can see more than be seen. Eridan ignores a camera flash or two. It’s to be expected when he’s out with some nobody troll like Karkat. Karkat for his part seems impressed despite his best efforts to look the opposite. The constipated look this is resulting in is enough to make Eridan’s lips curl into a smile. The food is delicious. The conversation…well Karkat is still throwing more barbs than tasty tidbits.

His current derision is directed at the apparently subpar food that he’s shoveling into his mouth. Eridan isn’t really sure how he’s breathing between bites and talking. It’s kind of impressive. He kind of wants to see if it still works with Karkat’s lips around a bulge. He takes a bite with absolutely no indication of his thoughts on his face. He uncrosses his legs and then recrosses them the opposite way. Karkat is just the perfect height for such terrible things. Eridan seriously needs to step it up if he wants this night to end the way he likes.

Eridan leans forward in a practiced move that will draw eyes up the line of his neck to his jaw. The light catches it just perfectly. Karkat stops and blinks at him. “What?”

“I was just thinking about how attractive you look as you get all passionate about pretendin’ you aren’t enjoying yourself.” Eridan’s smile grows, teeth showing now, but it’s still a friendly sort.

Karkat scowls at him. “Pretending nothing, you pretentious ass. This place makes my fucking nook itch so much I feel like I should go see a doctorturer about it. I probably got an infection just sitting here.”

Eridan chuckles and makes sure it’s the attractive kind where the light plays over his cheekbones and his lashes curl out as his eyes close. He brings his head back down to look at Karkat. “I’ve seen a number of nooks. I could take a look for you to check for any infection.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so. The only other thing more likely to give me an infection down there than this restaurant is you. The last thing I need is snob infecting me.” Karkat scoffs and takes another bite. Some of the obvious irritation fades as he chews and swallows. It brings Eridan amusement and pride to see that the other troll does appreciate his choice for their meal together. He’s beginning to see that much of Karkat’s behavior is for show. Ah well everyone had their own armor. Eridan just wishes he knew how to crack it enough that he could his fingers in. Nobody took clothes off without a crack in their armor first.

That’s the only reason he’s here of course. To get Karkat to take his clothes off so the other troll could see finally how beautiful and wonderful Eridan Ampora is. He just wants Karkat to realize why everyone wants him. He wants Karkat to want him. Everyone wants Eridan Ampora and Karkat should be no different.

Awkward quiet has settled as Eridan has gotten lost in his thoughts. He should focus on turning those thoughts into reality. He reaches out to brush his fingers over Karkat’s hand. It’s so hot and the other troll yanks it away like Eridan shocked him. The seatroll smiles. “Sorry. Should have asked first. Say Kar…I know dinner is like a fancy thing, show off to everyone deal. You wanna do something just us afterwards?”

“Why?” Karkat squints at him. Why was this troll so distrustful?

Eridan leaves his hand on the table. “Hard to get to know each other properly when one a us is acting like a paranoid meowbeast. Maybe if we go somewhere else you can relax a little instead of acting like I’m going to throw you to the press.”

He can see that Karkat wants to hiss at him, but knows that will only prove him right in that he’s acting like a meowbeast. Eridan is the one smiling like he got to taste the cream. His guest just glares. “…what did you have in mind?”

“Your place,” Eridan says immediately. “The press will just follow us back to my hive. They’ll call you another dalliance and we both know that ain’t true.”

“Maybe you do,” Karkat grumbles. “Fine. Don’t be surprised when it’s a shithole and there’s nothing but regular old drinks instead of wine that was pissed out by a mother grub thousands of sweeps ago.”

Eridan gives one of his relaxing, friendly laughs. Karkat looks offended, but Eridan is half convinced his face is stuck that way. “I think I’ll manage somehow.” He’ll manage easily if he gets Karkat drunk on him like he’s wanted to for perigees as he ignored him at work. Eridan’s hand is still resting on the table and Karkat slowly puts his down next to it. They’re not touching, but they could be with the right move. Eridan smiles at him. “How about dessert?”

It’s like the magic word if Eridan believed in that shit. Karkat’s face lights up for a second before the emotion is shoved away for more grumpy irritation. Eridan saw it though and won’t be letting it go. “Dessert,” he says again. “We can split it unless you’re full from all that dinner you didn’t like.” Karkat’s plate is clean and the troll darkens over his cheeks.

“Fuck off. I’ll give you like a third if I’m feeling fucking generous.”

It only takes a glance around for their waiter to appear and offer the dessert menu. Karkat goes for something terribly sweet and chocolate all the way through. It makes Eridan’s stomach hurt to think about. He may throw up if he has to eat it. He was only promised a third tops so he’ll be okay. He decides to focus on Karkat instead of his horrible sweet tooth.

Eridan adjusts his hand on the table and his thumb brushes against Karkat’s. The troll jumps, but Eridan acts like he didn’t notice anything. “So you work as an assistant to a photographer, live in a shithole, and hate good food but love sweet shit. Anything else I should know?”

Karkat rolls his eyes. “Yes, I’m allergic to douche so cut the shit. I don’t know why you’ve decided to play with me but I won’t be the doll with its head bit off and thrown aside.” Take no shit is apparently his attitude even with his betters. Eridan thinks it’s kind of refreshing. Even he could only take so much bulge sucking before wanting to kick someone in the face. Usually he just went to butt horns with Eq to cool off, but not this time.

“No playing,” Eridan promises and lifts his hand away to show it. “Really I was curious. You’re the only one not offering your pantin’ tongue for me to step on. I was wondering if it was just professionalism, but you’ve been a right asshole the whole time so I guess there are people who are blind to my charm and beautiful features.” He sticks his tongue out slightly.

The other troll snorts. “Yeah, let’s go with that. I’m a shit, you’re a shit, and now we both know it. How the fuck did you end up a model anyway? Seadwellers are all generals and shit, right?”

Eridan’s lips purse. Karkat liked honesty apparently, so poking his own sore spot could only help. He folds his hands together on the table. “Yes, usually they are. Except I got a number of defects the empire finds unsuitable for leadership. For one, the glasses are real. For two, I was moirails with the heiress when we were younger. As the Empress is currently trying to hunt her down and I can’t provide information they’re pretty sure I’m a spy for her.”

Karkat looks fascinated. “Are you?”

Eridan looks at him sharply. “I’m loyal through and through to my Empress.”

“Oh.” Karkat glances up as the waiter returns with his cake. Another moment and he’s gone again. Karkat picks up the fork. “So modeling?”

“Modeling,” Eridan agrees. “I’m still useful to the empire even not in leadership. It’s one a the deepest desires any, most trolls got. Nobody wants to admit it, but they want to pail a seadweller. I happen to be a very attractive seadweller so trolls all but squirt all over themselves to see me naked and waiting for what they imagine is them.” He smirks. “Material collection is vital to making more soldiers for the empire, you know.”

Another cog in the empire’s always rolling machine is Eridan Ampora even as he pretends he’s not for the cameras. He pails whoever he wants and doesn’t give a damn about quadrants. He’s everybody’s pail slut and the empire worships him in all its darkest corners for it. Eridan goes and does something real with Equius when it starts to really dig its claws into him. He realizes he’s staring blankly at the wall and turns back to Karkat. The other troll is chewing up a bite of cake and looking at him with something like pity. Just the thought makes Eridan flush and his earfins flap.

“A-anyway that’s how I ended up modeling. Not as vain as you thought, huh?”

Karkat rolls his eyes, breaking eye contact. “It’s still pretty fucking vain considering you love it. Don’t forget I’ve seen you rolling all over those platforms and bitching about the thread count in the sheets.”

Eridan pouts. “I gotta be comfortable to give my best performance. Don’t be jealous because you haven’t gotten to join me up there.” Karkat chokes and Eridan laughs.

A finger is jabbed at him. “Fuck you!” Karkat starts to eat the cake as if Eridan not getting any is a punishment. Eridan mimes wiping away a tear. He’s so wounded. Hurtful date he’s got. He’s not quite sure when he started having fun with Karkat instead of trying to have fun by using Karkat. It’s definitely more fun though and seems to have a better chance at success toward his end goal.

It really doesn’t take Karkat long to finish off the cake. A few minutes and he has the last bite balanced on the end of his fork. He looks at it and then up at Eridan who seems to be staring around blankly. Karkat clears his throat and Eridan turns to look at him with a slow blink. Karkat holds out the bite. “I don’t want to be a total ass so here. You can’t claim I’m an oinkbeast if I give you some.”

“One bite is hardly some,” Eridan snorts and leans across the table. He doesn’t take the fork from Karkat, but instead wraps his hand around Karkat’s and pulls the fork to his lips. He doesn’t make taking the bite entirely a flirt, sucking on the fork does not happen. He lets go of Karkat’s hand and leans back as he chews. “Not bad, so thank you for sharing…some.” Eridan grins.

Karkat is red over his nose. He looks away as he sets the fork down. “A bite was more than nothing so shut your hole.” Eridan laughs again because really Karkat was funny. He was a grumpy asshole but that was obvious at work. Having him alone and actually able to converse he’s still a grump, but he’s also one that’s capable of being insightful and with a sense of humor in there. Also he’s able to be flustered which Eridan never saw him get at the shoots.

He glances around to get the waiter moving toward them. “Seems like we’re just about done. Another refill before we go?” Eridan would love to stay and keep getting refills and talking but it is very obvious that Karkat will not open up while they’re out in the public eye. Back at Karkat’s hive they should be able to really relax together. Eridan cannot wait to see what Karkat looks like relaxed. Does he actually unravel? He’s half convinced only constant frustration and spite keep Karkat all in one piece.

The waiter is there and Eridan asks for the bill and looks at Karkat. He shakes his head against another drink and they are free to pay and go. As agreed Eridan pays and they slip out the way they came in. There’s no one waiting outside to snap more pictures thank fuck. Eridan is having too good of a time and the paparazzi would ruin that. He looks at his date. “So?”

“So what?” Karkat has his hands shoved into his pockets. He’s glaring up at the moons and Eridan roll his eyes.

“I don’t know where you live and we agreed we’d like to spend a little more time together. You said something about shitty wine and cardboard boxes?” Eridan grins at him. Karkat actually snorts. “Right, okay. Come on then and try not to shudder too much at the dirt.”

Eridan is assuming he’s exaggerating. It’s not like Karkat would live in some shitty abandoned hive without running water or something. And if he did he’d never want to bring Eridan there. Of course not! The seadweller is going to be shown a humble hive of some kind and it’ll be a nice cozy place to end their evening. Oh fuck there better not be bugs.

Eridan’s assumption is proven to be correct as they walk and move into a less wealthy part of town but one that is definitely not a slum. Karkat still gets paid for his work of course. Eridan is still kind of sighing in relief as they walk up to a hivestem that looks nice from the outside.

“We have to take the stairs, but I only live on the second floor. If that’s too much for you then wave goodbye now. I’m not going to carry you up or some shit.” Karkat almost sounds nervous and Eridan grins.

He puts a hand on Karkat’s shoulder. “I think I can manage, Kar. I mean I regularly have shoots with Eq. I know I’m not the STRONGest troll but I am a seadweller. I’m as strong and sleek as they come.” Eridan smoothes his hair back and is rewarded with a snort from Karkat.

“Yeah, yeah okay. Come on then.” Karkat heads to the stairs and starts up. He’s fiddling with his keys as they climb and Eridan is starting to feel nervous by proxy. Maybe the blocks were actually shitty and money only went into fixing up the outside. Oh fuck he hopes that’s not true. Making the landing for the second floor feels like starting down death row. Eridan’s eyes dart from door to door but Karkat just keeps walking. There’s no sign of mold or the stink of mildew.

Finally, Karkat stops and pulls out keys to open the door. Number 269 stares back at Eridan who can already see the water stains and black mold. The door swings open and he blinks to bring the real thing in focus. “It’s not much but it’s nice enough so no pissing on the floor or anything. Keep your excited jizz in your pants.”

Eridan makes a face. “Lovely. I will try to restrain myself.” He moves in behind Karkat who rubs his arm awkwardly. Nothing like a hive inspection to make everyone feel like a piece of shit in a hovel. Really though it’s hardly a hovel. The furniture obviously isn’t new and nothing speaks of money but it’s cozy just like Eridan imagined. He turns to grin at Karkat. “How about that shitty wine?”

Karkat rolls his eyes. “As you fucking command. Make yourself as comfortable as your glamorous ass can manage in this shithole.” He glances around to make sure nothing’s out and then heads into the small food preparation block. Thank fuck he actually has wine. He’d look pretty fucking stupid if he didn’t. Eridan moves over to take a seat on the couch. He very nicely only glances at it instead of brushing it off like he wants to. The hive really is quite nice for what it probably costs. Eridan relaxes a little.

He leans back against the cushions. As he crosses his legs there’s a crinkle under him. Interest peeked Eridan scoots over and lifts the other cushion up. There’s a slightly crumpled magazine shoved underneath. He pinches it between his finger and thumb and tugs it free. Karkat is still opening the wine bottle and not paying him any mind. Eridan only glances up before dropping the cushion and giving the magazine a look.

It’s not new, but he recognizes it almost instantly. It’s from about a sweep ago, back when he was booking more flushed shoots. Eridan is on the cover with a sheet wrapped around him, his back on display. His backfin is retracted and he’s looking over his shoulder, all demure and pitiable in how small he looks. The dangerous seadweller in need of protection from some nice strong blue or indigo always sold well enough. It just took more work for Eridan to get a shot like this.

Eridan arches an eyebrow and lets the magazine fall open. Unsurprisingly it opens to his spread inside. It’s all flushed images with his fins down or retracted, looking away or up through his eyelashes. His limbs are curled together or close to his body. Eridan can’t help a smile as he looks at. He loves the dominating poses he can do with Eq and others in pitch shoots, but there was something nice about being vulnerable with someone even if it was only the camera he was opening up to.

The pages have definitely been flipped a number of times. It makes his smile grow. Someone had looked at this quite a lot. Well unless Karkat had a secret hivemate…

There’s a strangled noise and Eridan looks up smirking. Karkat is standing there, going red with embarrassment or maybe anger. His hands are shaking slightly around the glasses he’s holding. Eridan glances down at the magazine again. His ass is on display in this picture, toes pointed to make the perfect heart shape. “So, Kar-.”

The glasses are slammed down onto the small table in front of the couch so hard it’s amazing they don’t crack. The magazine is wrenched from his hands and Eridan can only laugh. “You are a damn good liar, Kar, but I knew it!”

“I will kill you.” Karkat closes the magazine and tosses it onto the table too. “Do not even say shit. It was research.”

“You are quite the researcher. You must have gone over that shoot over and over again…” He lets it drawl out.

Karkat looks like he wants to punch him. Instead he shoves one of the glasses at him. “Just shut up and drink. It’s one of your last and best flushed shoots. I wanted to see what you did before you got more involved in the pitch stuff.” He picks up his own glass and takes a gulp.

Eridan sips from his glass and well it’s not good wine but it’s definitely not the worst he’s had. There was that one dinner with that awful, greasy piece of shit that had been cheap and had the worst fucking taste and ugh. This is way better than that if only for the company…and the wine is marginally better. “You really flipped through it that much for research? Damn Kar, that’s impressive.”

He shifts a little. “Maybe I fucking liked seeing it too. Fuck off. I’m not going to bend down and start sucking your bulge just because you found a spread of yourself in my hive.”

“Good. I like knowing everybody wants me but finding out you’re like everybody else would ruin the night.” Eridan crosses his legs and holds the glass between his fingers like it’s a chalice. Karkat looks at him and arches an eyebrow. Eridan rolls his eyes. “Okay yes, it’s very self-gratifyin’, but I was having a good time before I knew. Why are you going over the flush stuff? It’s outta date.”

Karkat shrugs and leans forward to rest his elbows on his knees. His claws taps against the glass. “Sure you do more pitch but there’s something that’s really good in the flush. Like that spread is great. Gives even me the urge to stroke you like you’re glass and make you fucking purr.” He blushes, but keeps talking. “Why’d you move more to pitch when you can do a balance of both?”

Eridan snorts. “Apparently it’s too much fucking work to get a good flushed shoot with me. Pitch is easy. It’s not hard to be a haughty ass. That’s in my blood.” He rolls his eyes. “I like doing pitch and it makes me money. Not that hard to get.”

“So you’re lazy?” Karkat cackles a little. “I should fucking know that. You like to be waited on so working hard on a shoot must be so hard on you.”

“It’s easy to fake pitch for me okay? Doing the flush thing just isn’t…worth it anymore.” Eridan wrinkles his nose at Karkat and tries not to fall into a pissy mood.

Karkat stares at him for a long moment. “…yeah, I get that. I wouldn’t enjoy faking it either. You can fake a pitch rivalry with the whole Empire but you don’t get fucking vulnerable to all of them.” He shrugs.

Eridan can’t help letting his smile return. “So you’re a damn romantic too.”

“Fucking busted me. I am the worst fucking romantic. It’s why I said yes to your stupid offer tonight. Maybe I’ll find out he’s actually got a heart of gold under all that shitty vanity!” Karkat throws an arm out and then slumps back. “You’re not in possession of a heart of fucking gold, but you’re not as big of an asshole as I first thought.”

The seadweller glances up and then over at Karkat. “Not as big of an asshole as I could be is definitely high praise. Does that mean I get a kiss?” Eridan winks as Karkat looks at him.

Karkat rolls his eyes. “Did you hear me just say that I’m a fucking loser romantic? Fuck no, no kiss for you. Get me drunk off shitty wine and then maybe we could follow the fucking movie plot where we kiss drunkenly and then are all awkward later until we realize our true feelings for one another.” He looks up at Eridan. There’s a moment of silence and then they both laugh.

“How many of those fuckin’ movies have you watched?” Eridan covers a snort with his hand.

“All of the best ones so fuck you. A troll has to have something.” Karkat takes another sip and kicks his shoes off. “If you’re going to stay I could begin to educate you on what a romantic has to really strive for in this damn life. You gotta know the dream to constantly fall short of it every try you attempt with someone.”

Eridan laughs again. “Fuck it. I got nothing better to do tonight if we’re not gonna pail.”

Karkat rolls his eyes. “No staining my sheets tonight. Sorry, but not fucking really. I’ll find something to put in. Please tell me you’ve at least seen the Trolladelphia Story.” He gets up and moves toward the TV. “Fuck, I bet you haven’t watched it properly anyway. I’ll get that.” He finds the case almost instantly and pops it in.

Eridan gets to his feet. “I’ll get the wine bottle so we can do this properly.” Karkat gives him a thumbs up as he grabs the remote.

They reconvene on the couch in a minute with remote, bottle, and glasses. Eridan makes them toast to a shitty romcom and Karkat almost dumps his glass on him in his flailing to explain all the ways Eridan is wrong and how shitty his existence is for thinking any movie he owned could be bad. It’s actually nice even as Eridan has to dab at spot on his jacket.

He doesn’t make it back to his own hive that day, passing out on Karkat’s couch after two movies and an entire bottle of wine. It should be awkward the next evening but Karkat wakes him up to excellent fucking coffee and more discussion of how great his taste in movies is. It’s been a while since Eridan laughed before ten and meant it. They have to do this again.

Eridan does need to leave and hit up his hive before he has to go to work. Karkat doesn’t have the luxury of time so once the coffee is gone he leads him out to the door. They walk down the steps in companionable silence. At the bottom Karkat stops and offers a hand. “Thanks for a totally not shitty night. I’ll try to remember it when you go full bitch at work.”

The seadweller makes a face at him. “Fuck off, Kar.” Eridan takes the hand but instead of shaking it he lifts it to his lips and kisses it. Karkat’s skin is still oddly hot, but it’s nothing compared to how red his face goes. Eridan grins and lets go. “See you again?” Normally he’d make it a statement but in this case he feels like he needs to ask.

Karkat crosses his arms, face still red. “Yeah, see you later. Try not to get mugged on your way home. I’ll get arrested for your murder for sure.”

Eridan laughs, something he’s done a lot in their short time spent together. “I’ll do my best. Until next time, Kar!” There will be a next time, and a next and a next and a next. Eridan hasn’t had someone like Karkat in his life for a while. He’s not going to just let this fizzle out. What could he say? The troll looked adorable when he blushed.


End file.
